Conventional storage and dispensing containers, whether made of glass, metal or plastics, are generally stored on a shelf or floor, with the bottom or top surface of the container supporting it on the shelf, or the like. Such conventional containers, therefore, require horizontal space or area for their storage, which often is not available, or available only to a limited degree, particularly at a location where it would be most convenient (e.g. shower wall).
Mounting containers on a wall is known in the art. See, e.g. Washnut, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,517; Spector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,523; Klinkhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,625. Pressure sensitive and/or stretch release have been described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312; WO 92/11332; WO 92/11333; Hamerski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,781; Bries et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,471; WO 20/010507; Bries et al., US 2002/0009568 and Luhmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,665. WO 02/04571 discloses wet-resistant stretch release adhesives.
The stretch release adhesive structures are typically not aesthetically appealing when attached to the side of the container, especially when the container is not mounted on the wall. They protrude beyond the side wall of the container, e.g. into the orifice/neck area of the container. There is a need to have containers that are aesthetically pleasing even when not mounted on the wall, yet are equipped with the stretch release adhesive structure, so that they can be mounted on the wall at a time of choosing. Such containers would obviate the need for manufacturing a separate line of wall-mounted containers, i.e. the same line of product may be used on the horizontal counter of shelf space as well as being mounted on the wall and be equally aesthetically pleasing.